


And They Were Roommates...

by ScriptaHistoriarum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April 2k19, Adrinette April, F/M, I'll catch up dw, adrienette - Freeform, lots of fluff, rated t for language nothing too extreme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/pseuds/ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng: 21 years old, fashion design student and in need of a roommate. Enter Adrien Agreste: 21 years old, fashion business student and desperate to escape the clutches of his father.





	1. Just Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Adrienette April 2019! I know I started late, I just wasn't feeling up to writing for the past months, but I think I'm slowly getting back in the flow. Other stories are on hold for now, I want to dedicate all my attention to this one since I didn't do Adrienette April last year! I will write my ass off to catch up, don't worry. So without further ado, enjoy!

_August_

As Marinette puts down the last box in her bedroom, she wipes the sweat off her forehead and sits down on a folding chair with a sigh. An apartment on the fourth floor isn’t that bad, but it is when there is no elevator and you need to carry all you belongings in cardboard boxes up the stairs by _yourself_.

Not that no one wants to help her. It is just that summer is a busy time for her parents in the bakery, and they can’t leave it unattended. Alya is still on her trip, backpacking through Southeast Asia to ‘find herself’. Marinette was very supportive for her friend at the time, but she was never 100 % sure if quitting school all of the sudden was the best option. At least Alya will be back by the end of September and then she will start looking for jobs so she can earn some cash before re-starting school next year, as far as Marinette knows. She isn’t sure what Alya’s mindset is going to be after her return, but Marinette did know that even if she sometimes makes unwise decisions, Alya will find her way eventually. She has a good head on her shoulders.

Adrien isn’t picking up either, but he has already told her he was going to be busy finishing something up for his father. He did promise he will come to their apartment as quick as possible to help her as much as he could. Not that there is much to do anymore, since all the boxes are all upstairs, but it is the thought that counts.

Her current reality is still able to astound her: Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 21-years-old, living together with _the_ Adrien Agreste. Even though she can _kind of_ say her crush on him has lessened the more she has gotten to know him – since truly becoming friends with him had showed her how high the pedestal she had put him on was – the nervousness never disappeared. “It just isn’t meant to be,” she speaks out loud, repeating the thought she has been saying to herself and others for years. Adrien never caught on to her feelings, which have vanished by now, but even if she deep down still felt something for him, she was not going to act on them. Adrien deserved more than a shallow, teenage, celebrity crush.

So yes, they were moving in together, but as _just friends_ ; roommates. They were going to be roommates.

Even though Adrien only came with the idea two months ago, and all the signing and rushing afterwards was _hell_ , she doesn’t regret it. She has been looking for apartments for some time now, but since Paris is not the cheapest, she has always assumed she had to wait until she was done with school and had a steady job until she could have her own place. Enter Adrien Agreste.

Her school has been expanding for the past years, and it so happened to be that the new section that would open next school year was the place where _her_ classes would be. And _of course_ it was at the other side of Paris, which meant her travel time to school would almost _triple_. Complaining about it at school with fellow classmates, she never noticed a mop of blond hair overhearing her conversation. She knew Adrien was studying fashion at the same school, but since she was more doing the practical side of fashion and he was doing the business side, they didn’t pass each other regularly. A few hours later, and she had gotten a text from Adrien, explaining he had heard her talking at school that day, that he was looking for an apartment to escape his smothering father and asking if she wanted to join him, since he _also_ was going to have his classes in the same area next school year. His budget was way higher than hers, but he said he wanted to look for something smaller, too, which meant that it didn’t take that long for them for to find a cheap two bedroom, one bathroom apartment that fell in both of their budgets.

It isn’t in the best shape, especially now that nothing is decorated yet and the walls are lined with stacks of cardboard boxes, but Marinette is convinced they can make it homey together. The neighborhood isn’t the greatest either, but she knows Adrien can take care of himself, they guy didn’t have fencing lessons for nothing. And she had been Ladybug. Petty pickpockets of muggers are nothing compared to an Akuma.

Despite that she never wants to return to her teen years, she does have to admit she misses being Ladybug. Having revealed Hawk Moth as Gabriel Agreste when they were eighteen, she had to hand in her Miraculous since it was no longer necessary for them to be active. “The more Miraculous’ are active, the more dangerous it gets,” were Master Fu’s words. She understood at the time, but that didn’t mean that she liked it. She has never seen her partner ever again. They didn’t get the opportunity to formally introduce themselves to each other without the masks, which she regrets not doing sooner. If she had known what she knows now…

But that is the past. Of course, if she can find the time, she wants to hunt down Chat Noir, but she wasn’t going to rush it. What is most important is that the city of Paris is free from Akumas, now that Hawk Moth is gone. That he was Gabriel Agreste was quite a shock to say the least. The city had taken him to court, but since Gabriel had a very good lawyer and there was no evidence or real damage due to her _Miraculous Ladybug_ after every battle, it only ended up with him doing community service for two years and obligatory therapy to help with the now definitive loss of his wife. The second was offered to Adrien, too, but he refused.

Adrien has never really opened up about his mother or Gabriel being Hawk Moth, and Marinette wonders if maybe their new roommate situation can bring them closer to each other and make him trust her enough to share his thoughts and emotions with her. Adrien is good at hiding his feelings, but she knows he is a softie at heart. Perhaps he just needs someone he can talk to. Perhaps she can be that person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, pay attention to the months at the top. The story will be chronological, but then you'll know how much time has passed :) since I won't be adding years, only months.


	2. Seat Buddies

_September_

“Marinette! Are you done yet? Otherwise we’re going to be late!”

“Yes, yes! Give me…” She looks at herself in the mirror, the lack of sleep from last night apparent but she has no time to do her makeup now. Maybe she can grab some mascara, concealer and a lipstick from her drawers while packing her bag, then she could do it in the mirror of the car while driving. “…two minutes!”

Marinette hears an affirmative sound, so she throws everything she thinks she needs in her bag and rushes to the kitchen area, frantically looking for anything edible that she can call breakfast. Gosh, they really need to do groceries. The only thing in the fridge are a few pieces of bacon, a half-eaten pizza and some milk that she isn’t sure of if it is spoiled or not.

A whistle catches her attention, and Marinette looks up to see Adrien holding a travel mug and something wrapped in plastic.

“Green tea and a _pain au chocolat_.”

Her eyes widen in glee and she skips towards him, her bag flopping against her side. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, I’ll get you some next time, you’re the best!” She speaks everything in one breath and gives him a quick hug.

Adrien laughs and presses her nose fondly. “It’s fine, slowpoke. Now, ready to leave or not?”

Marinette nods and follows him out the door. She feels bad for not having grown out of her tardiness and making Adrien leave school last minute almost every day, but she is working on it. Adrien hasn’t been mad about it, only making jokes about her ruining his perfect punctuality to every event ever, but she knows that there is a slight truth behind his words. The last thing she wants is an angry Adrien, especially since it’s only been a month since they moved in together.

It has been going well so far. She has been able to keep her cool around him. The only time she needed a moment to herself was when she had seen him leaving the bathroom for the first time, shirtless and steam flowing past him. He looks like an _Adonis_ honestly, and he is well aware of it. He noticed she had been staring a bit too long and that her cheeks had turned red. He had thrown a wink in for good measure, which she was _convinced_ of that he didn’t know what that did to her. He was not flirting with her because he liked her. It was just part of his personality.

Besides, she recently told herself she was not crushing on him anymore. So no more thinking like that.

Adrien closes the door of the car behind her – the gentleman that he is – takes his place in the driver’s seat and then they are on their way. Marinette uses this opportunity to swallow down her food and drink like she hasn’t drank or eaten anything properly for weeks. Adrien chuckles and shakes his head, already used to her morning antics whenever they were late. She almost pokes her eye four times when doing her mascara and maybe she should have chosen a different color lipstick, but it is fine for now. As far as she knows, she has a lecture and then she needs to continue with the skirt and blouse ensemble she started two weeks ago. She is ahead of schedule, but they have to present next week and she wants to make sure it looks _perfect_.

“When are you done today?” Marinette asks. “Then I’ll know if I need to take the bus back or not.”

Adrien takes some time to think. “Two. But then I need go to my dad. He wants me to come in for a fitting for the upcoming magazine shoot.”

Her brows furrow in confusion and she makes a questioning sound. “I thought you told him you didn’t want to model for him anymore.” Marinette looks his way and sees him gulp. She bites her lip and looks down at her hands folded on her lap. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked. He probably has his reasons. “Sorry,” she says, barely audible. “It’s not my place to ask you that.”

“Of course it is,” he answers almost instantly. “You’re my friend, and we live together. Of course you can know about my income if you want to.”

“Is that the reason why you still model then? Because of the money?”

Adrien sighs. “Yes and no. It pays well, especially since I now have my own bank account that is not controlled by my father ever since I turned 21. But it’s also… a sense of safety I guess. I know what is expected of me. I know I’m good at it. Most things are even taken care of for me through my father. Besides… it’s not like I have any more options.”

“Don’t say that!” Marinette admonishes. “You still have a long time ahead of you, Adrien. You’ll figure it out. And you’re going to school now, so it’s not like you have to keep modelling afterwards.”

“No. But I will end up being my father. I’m not sure what’s better.”

There is a tense silence after his last comment. Marinette doesn’t know how to respond to that and Adrien notices the shift in the air. He parks the car as close to the school as he can and drags his hand down his face in frustration. “Look, I’m just a bit tired. I only just started school and it hasn’t been going great so far. Father’s on my neck all the time about either doing better in school or going back to modelling, but then under his wing entirely.” She sees his eyes are slightly glossy but she doesn’t comment on it. “I don’t want to go back home. I don’t want to model. I don’t want to finish school. I don’t want to do what Father does. What the hell should I do then?”

Marinette tries to interrupt him but he continues on with his rant.

“I’m very privileged, I know that. Everything I could ever desire for a proper future is handed to me, but I just don’t want any of it and it makes me feel like an ass.”

“Adrien…” Leaves her mouth in a whisper and then she is embracing him, squeezing all the love, friendship and support she has inside her body into his. “You’re not your father, you’ll never be. And it’s okay to not know what you want and change paths over time. Like I said, you’ll figure it out. And if you want me to, I’ll help you.”

She feels Adrien squeezing her back just as tightly and smiles, thinking that he really needed this.

“Thank you, Marinette. I… just thank you.”

“Anytime.”


	3. Embarrassing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter! Just some roommate shenanigans before the real shit storm... :)

_October_

Marinette rinses the last remnants of shampoo from her hair, sighing at the warm water sliding down her bare back. She really needs this shower. School has been crazy, but that’s because she is in her last year; it’s all or nothing right now. However, she has survived the past three years, so she should be able to pass. The thought makes her giggle. Finally free from school! She knows it won’t be easy to find a job in her field of work, but she was ready to take that risk the moment she signed up for her studies. This was her dream ever since she touched her mother’s old sewing machine when she was seven, for crying out loud!

The steam has covered the glass of the shower surrounding her, and she casually steps out, blindly reaching for a towel on the rack. That is, until she hears an intake of breath and something clatter on the floor tiles of the bathroom.

She looks up to see Adrien standing in the doorway, eyes wide and his hand reached out towards the floor where his phone has fallen. Obviously, Adrien’s plan was to quickly enter the bathroom to brush his teeth, grab something or whatever, by the looks of his comfy attire, while Marinette was showering, knowing the glass would be fogged up. She probably wouldn’t even have noticed he was there in the first place. But of course she had to be done and step out of the shower the moment he headed for the bathroom.

So this was her current situation: she was very, very naked in front of an increasingly reddening Adrien.

His eyes are solely focused on her face. She knows he’s trying to be a gentleman but she _sees_ the quick glance towards her body, she covers whatever she can with her arms and hands and gestures with her head towards his phone, forgotten on the tile bathroom floor. “Phone,” she squeaks out.

“Yes,” he breathes and dives for his phone so swiftly he is back on his feet before she knows it. “Towel,” he returns, pointing towards their towel rack were a bright pink and purple towel with her initials on it is waiting for her.

“Yes,” she says and snatches the towel from the rack and covers her body as if it’s the most atrocious thing in the world.

Well, her body is not atrocious, she knows that. But the situation certainly is. This is… _embarrassing_!

“I’ll be off now,” he says and then the door is closed behind him. Marinette lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and makes herself ready for bed. She takes her time, not only because she feels like she deserves it after the past days, but also to give both of them some time to get over what just happened and be able to act normal.

So Adrien has seen her naked. So what. It might not be the way she had imagined it would be. Not that she imagined that…

Besides, Adrien had seen a lot of models in his lifetime, a fair share of those probably naked for whatever reason. Her body was probably less memorable than any supermodel’s ever was.

She finally steps out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready to snuggle up in the blankets of her bed. She has to admit, this apartment is feeling like home sooner than she expected it would feel. She says it’s the decorations in her room that remind her of her childhood bedroom, but secretly she knows it’s Adrien that always seems to light up every corner of the house.

Said blond is sitting behind the keyboard he has placed beneath a window, and revises a song she has heard him practicing all week. A real piano would have never fit, but Adrien was fine with it, as long as he could practice. From what she could remember, Adrien wasn’t too fond of playing piano, and when he asked if there was room for a keyboard when they started to place furniture, she immediately asked if he _wanted_ to play piano or did it to please his father. He admitted that he used to hate it because it felt like an obligation, but that he enjoys it now since he no longer has classes, he just plays for himself. Only then did Marinette agree that a keyboard would be a good option.

“Hey,” she greets casually, trying to create a sense of normalcy. She grabs a fruity yoghurt drink from the fridge and settles near him on the beanbag next to the piano where she likes to sit to watch him play. “I’ve been hearing you play that all week. What is it?”

“Nothing,” he says with a smile. “I mean, it doesn’t have a name yet. I wrote it myself. I’ve just been practicing so I know how to continue. It’s not finished yet.”

Marinette nods. “Well, it sounds good so far. Tell me when you finished it, I want to listen to the entire thing, okay?”

Adrien smiles. “Sure.”

It’s quiet, except for the cars passing by every few minutes and the pings coming from the keyboard. Marinette hums along to the song, having heard it so many times now that she remembers some of it. She _hears_ Adrien playing more enthusiastically when she does so and that only encourages her to continue louder. It’s like a small symphony for them in their tiny apartment, and it brings a sense of serenity and calmness to them, almost making them forget what had just transpired not even twenty minutes ago.

Then it’s over and Adrien lets his hands rest on his thighs as he directs his face to her. “You should do that more often.”

Marinette takes that as a compliment and blushingly looks down at her lap. “If you want me to, then I will.”

It’s quiet again, but it doesn’t feel awkward. It’s obvious they’re both just busy with their own thoughts inside their heads.

“I’m sorry for before. I shouldn’t have just walked in like that.”

His words startle her and she swallows down her nervousness that is starting to arise and looks him straight in the eyes. “It’s your house, too, you know.”

“Yes, but we still have adjust to each other. That is how roommates work, right?”

“Yes,” she sighs. “But I don’t want you to feel like you’re not allowed to do things just because I’m here, too. Besides, it was just you seeing me naked. I’m sure you’ve seen way more and way better in your lifetime.” That last part was supposed to stay inside her head, but it immediately triggered a reaction from him. He looked almost… astounded?

“What? No! You have a beautiful body! I-I mean, not that I looked, it’s just that…shit…” Marinette giggles at his discomfort, glad that she isn’t the one stuttering right now.

“It’s fine, Adrien. I don’t have body issues. I was embarrassed, yes, but I’m over it now. You’re in the clear. I know that my body could never compare to a supermodel. That is no secret.”

“What do you mean? Your stomach is more flat and more ripped than some of the models I’ve seen, believe me.”

Marinette blinks for a second and then smirks. “So, you admit you looked.”

That was the moment she found out than when Adrien blushes _hard_ it will reach his ears.

Marinette starts laughing again, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m just teasing, Adrien. Like I said, you’re _fine_.”

Adrien lets her laughter die down until he speaks up. “Is the moment you will admit that you’ve been staring at me too when I come from the shower.”

Marinette’s skin flushes and she indignantly looks the other way, but can’t hide her smile. “I can’t confirm nor deny that.”


	4. Hide Me

_November_

Marinette cuts a sweater out of _Elle_ magazine, it’s similarity to one of her own sweaters good enough for her to use it when she is planning her day to day outfits. At her school, especially with her teachers, it was unacceptable to not look your best. Wearing heels every day wasn’t a necessity of course, but if you would have one fashion mishap for even _one day_ … it would haunt you the rest of your life. Marinette doubted it would be that bad, but she still didn’t want to take any chances.

The front door suddenly flies open and Adrien storms inside, huffing and trying to catch his breath. Marinette asks what’s wrong and he replies with, “Hide me.”

She barely has time to understand what he means by that before he sprints away, hiding behind the couch. The front door is still open and she gets up from her spot on the couch to close it, but right as she wants to give the door the push it needs, a heel presses in front of her and manicured nails hold the door.

“I had to see it to believe it!”

“Chloé?”

“Duh, who else, Dupain-Cheng? Still as dense as ever, huh?”

Marinette frowns at that. “Nice to see you, too. If I may ask, to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of having you come barge in my apartment?” Marinette steps aside, letting Chloé in and then closing the door behind them.

When she turns towards the living area, Chloé has already taken a place on the couch, looking in disgust at the scraps of paper on the couch and wiping them on the floor. She takes the magazine Marinette was cutting in and starts to read with her feet propped up on the coffee table. “Looking for Adrikins, of course. Words spreads fast, you know. I have been told he lives here with you, and I wanted to make sure myself. I saw him in the building, but when I tried to get his attention he dashed off. It must be true then, since I would be embarrassed as hell as well if word got out I had to live in this crappy apartment with _you_.”

Marinette pouts, the thought of Adrien actually being embarrassed to live with her going through her mind but leaving just as quickly, since he was the one offered _her_ , and he has been excited so far. It was just Chloé getting to her.

She was _so glad_ that Chloé wasn’t part of her daily life anymore. After graduation, the two had come to a mutual understanding of where they stood with each other, especially since Adrien was a friend to both. They would never be truly nice each other, but at least they would _try_ to act civil. They would go shopping from time to time, since – Marinette had to admit – Chloé had good taste, although expensive, and it mostly ended up with getting a coffee or going to the movies together, but more wouldn’t come from the friendship. Marinette was fine with that.

“Also, who in the world _cuts_ magazines? I thought you liked fashion and all that shit. This is just truly terrible, absolutely horrible. What did they ever do to you-”

“Can you shut up for a second?” Marinette says, annoyed that her day that has been going well so far is being ruined more and more with every word coming out of the blonde’s mouth. “You’re looking for Adrien, then?”

“Yes. He is here I suppose? Tell him to get his butt here immediately. I want to reprimand him for running off like that.”

“Well…”

  _Hide me…_

“…Then you’re in no luck, because he is not here. I don’t know who you get your gossip from, but they’re wrong. This is my apartment. I live here. Alone. By myself. No Adrien.”

Chloé’s eyes thin into thoughtful slits, and then she throws the magazine back on the couch, getting up with a laugh. “Don’t try to fool me, Dupain-Cheng. I may be blonde, but I’m not dumb. Those shoes over there are obviously not yours and last I remembered, you do not play keyboard.”

“I’m studying men’s shoe attire?” The lie is so _obvious_ that she can’t even make it sound believable. “And I’ve been picking up keyboard since a week now. I’m no good yet, but I’m just starting out.”

Chloé hums in thought, as if she is falling for her words. “Okay, okay. Sounds believable enough. However…” She slowly walks through the tiny apartment and stops next to the couch. Her hand dives behind the back of the couch and she pulls Adrien up by his ear, who is hissing in pain by her rough handling.

“Ouch! Chloé, what the hell!”

“How do you explain this then?”

Adrien slaps her hand away and rubs his ear. “The fun is over, Chloé. Yes, we’re roommates, so what? And thank you, Marinette, for trying to get her to leave with my dignity _intact_.” Adrien grumbles something more under his breath, but Marinette can’t make out what he’s saying.

Chloé demands an explanation on how Adrien could ever _end up like this_. They both reluctantly do so and when she’s satisfied, she finally leaves, giving Adrien a suffocating hug and a million cheek kisses, while on the contrary, Marinette receives an awkward albeit friendly hug. Chloé announces they will all go for coffee together some other time and then she’s gone, the energy she takes with her making both Adrien and Marinette realize how tiresome an afternoon with her can be.

They both flop down on the couch with a deep sigh.

“I love her, honestly, but sometimes…” Adrien mumbles.

“Why did you want me to hide you from her?” Marinette asks curiously, although her tiredness is evident in her voice.

Adrien shrugs. “I know how she can be. And I know how your relationship is. I didn’t feel like policing her attitude towards you today.”

Marinette blushes. “That is very sweet of you. But we’re fine, sort of. You don’t have to keep us apart 24/7.”

“I know, but still.” He yawns and snuggles comfortably against her, using her shoulder as a pillow. “Do you mind staying like this? I wanna take a nap, but I don’t feel like getting up to go to bed.”

Marinette chuckles and rests her head on top of his, closing her eyes. “I don’t mind at all. It sounds perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like using Chloé as the bitchy friend instead of the brat she is in the show, so I hope she gets her redemption throughout the show since season three has apparently forgotten anything that happened in season two... anywho, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Clumsy

_December_

All eyes are focused on the front of the classroom and nowhere else. But why wouldn’t they be? It is every men-lover’s dream come true: a classroom filled with fifteen male… supermodels! Adrien stands in front of the group in a dashing suit, giving Marinette a smile before directing his attention to the entire class.

“Welcome, everyone. You might be wondering why I’m here with fifteen of these handsome, young fellas behind me, no? Well, for who don’t know me, my name is Adrien Agreste. I go to school here with you all, but today I’m here on behalf of the company _Gabriel_ , which I’m sure of everyone knows. To prepare you for a future where hopefully all of you will get the chance to make something for the runway at least once, we’ll be having a little fashion show, sponsored by _Gabriel_.

Excited chatter passes through the crowd and Adrien has to smile at the enthusiasm. He allows the group to let out their energy before raising a hand in the air to quieten them.

“Since you have been going to school here for some time, you probably know that there is a room with a small runway down the hall. That’s where you’ll present your work. In the room next to it, there is a small collection of _Gabriel_ throwaways, some fabric and decorations. You can use, cut, rip and dye everything you want to your heart’s content.” Adrien takes a look at his watch thoughtfully. “It’s almost 9:30. You have until 14:00 to create something dazzling, then a group of stylists will come and you will tell them what you want them to do to your model. We’ll present at 15:30. I know it’s not a lot of time, but that’s part of the challenge. In the harsh world of fashion, you will need to be able to work under pressure.”

The whole class is on edge; ready for Adrien to give them green light to start working.

“To give you guys some motivation to do your best, I’ll tell you this: At the end of the day, pictures will be taken of each look and the outfits will be brought to Gabriel Agreste himself. He’ll judge which one he likes best and that look will have a full page on the next upcoming issue of _Gabriel_ magazine!”

The room booms with cheers and applause, everyone aware of the fact that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

“I’d say, let’s get started then!” Adrien steps away from the models and gestures with a hand towards them. “Now, don’t be shy. Just walk up to one of them and say ‘I want you’. Let’s go!” He loudly claps his hands and then the group is on their way.

Marinette takes her time to examine each model, but it works against her since every time she has her eye on one, he is swooped away by another student. Her stress levels start to get higher the less choice she is having. There is a gorgeous model with chestnut skin and light grey eyes who smiles at her and nods for her to come his way. She basically _runs_ towards him, but she sees she is late yet again as her view of the model is blocked by another student’s back. _Shit_. She frantically looks around and to her confusion, it looks like there is no model left.

Wait, didn’t Adrien say that there were fifteen models? Her class consisted of sixteen!

“Anything wrong?” Marinette hears behind her and she turns around to the green eyes and blond hair of Adrien.

“Uhm… kind of? I mean… we’re missing one model,” she whispers, almost feeling guilty for complaining when their class should be glad that _Gabriel_ was even giving attention to their school.

“Missing?”

“There are fifteen models,” she explains, “but sixteen students. I guess it is a miscalculation.”

Adrien’s eyes widen in surprise, then he immediately goes in business mode. He puts a hand on his chin and hums in thought, probably thinking of a solution. There were lots of models available in Paris, but by the time one was called and had arrived here, Marinette probably wouldn’t have any time left to create a proper outfit, and that wouldn’t be fair for the little competition they were having.

The metaphorical lightbulb pops up above Adrien’s head and he turns to her again, bowing at the waist with his arm stretched out. “Model at your service,” he says with a wink.

“W-what?”

“We can’t wait for another model. And why all the effort if there is one standing right in front of you?”

‘I… Is that even allowed?”

“I’m not the one judging, I’m only here because father didn’t want to go himself. I’m just a model, and if you want me to, I’ll be yours.”

She has always dreamed of Adrien saying those last words to her, but she never expected them to actually come out of this mouth one day. Of course, she imagined them to be in a different context, but it still counts.

The students run out of the classroom with their models and then they’re the only ones left. Marinette realizes that she doesn’t have a choice.

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“Class, time for styling!” A teacher yells and everyone responds with a tired grunt.

Marinette is checking over Adrien one last time, pulling and straightening every wrinkle she sees. She can only use her left hand, since she managed to stab herself in her right one with scissors. She was _so_ on edge having to work up close with Adrien that she lost control of her actions, as per usual around Adrien. Damn her and her clumsiness!

Adrien sits down in a chair and a lady she misses the name of asks her what she wants.

“Do you have anything to do later today?” Marinette asks Adrien. “Then I’ll know how crazy I can go.”

He smiles. “Go as crazy as you want.”

Marinette nods. “Smokey eye it is then. And hair…. A little wild and tousled, but not too much, otherwise it will distract from the clothing.

The stylist nods. “As you wish.”

One and a half hour later, and the models walk down the runway one by one. It’s not Marinette’s best creation, she knows that, and she will probably not be the winner of the challenge, but it was a fun day, albeit a bit stressful. She is still proud of what she created though, especially since she lost almost an hour needing to go to the school nurse for her hand.

When Adrien walks on the runway, the class gives her slight glares of jealousy, but nothing too aggressive. She hasn’t told anyone at school that she is living with him or that she was friends with him. If she ever made it to the higher up world of fashion, no one would believe her if she said she did it by herself.

After the pictures are taken, the class is free to go. Adrien and Marinette walk to his car together and all of a sudden, he grabs her injured hand, carefully.

“Are you okay? That was quite the slice,” he asks, worried.

“I’ll be fine. The nurse took good care of me.”

His car is still a few minutes away and when they eventually reach it, she notices a lack of warmth on her hand as Adrien closes the door behind her and heads for his own seat.

He had been holding her hand all the time.

Marinette blushes and that fact makes her curse under her breath.

_Crap. She was not over her crush._


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will switch the POV every five chapters, so from now on we'll be inside Adrien's head until chapter 11! My writing is going slower than I wanted to, since I'm too much of a perfectionist, so I'm not sure if I'm able to finish everything in time... and oh my god all the typos from last chapters!!! I'll get back to them later, but for now I want to stay in the writing flow. Enjoy!

_December_

Adrien has gone to parties before. He has seen people being drunk before. Hell, every party at Nino’s ended up with even _him_ wondering what happened the night before. But this… this was nuts!

Alya had invited both Marinette and Adrien to a party of a vague friend on New Year’s Eve. Despite that Adrien was kind of skeptical of going to a party hosted by someone that even Alya barely knew, he supposed he should loosen up a bit. This was probably a regular thing for college students. He just wasn’t used to this because of father’s overprotectiveness. That was probably it.

He really needs to find Marinette, Nino, Alya, _somebody_! It started with them drinking a few shots together, and then they were all spread out. Last he saw, Alya had ran off with Nino in their tipsy state despite the fact they weren’t together anymore, so maybe he should _not_ interrupt them. And Marinette… she was tiny and skinny. From past experience, he knows she is a lightweight. He hasn’t seen her for a while and he hopes she has kept the alcohol to a minimum in their time spent apart. He never liked a hungover Marinette. Not because she is annoying or anything, but because she always feels so sick the next day. It isn’t a sight he wants to see regularly.

A pale, red-haired girl is _obviously_ giving another darker skinned girl something similar to lap dance and he steps away from the scene to avoid drawing any attention, which ends up with him almost joining a couple making out in front of him. Adrien jumps away with a yelp that is not heard above the loud music and bumps into someone else. He turns around to apologize to the random stranger but blinks when he sees dark hair and bluebell eyes.

“Adrien!” Marinette yells and throws her arms around him a tight embrace. Jesus… she _reeks_ of alcohol! “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Me too,” he replies, slightly concerned for his friend’s state. She can barely stay on her feet, her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are a little too wide… it’s kind of cute actually.

_Wait what?_

“That’s impossible, silly!” Marinette giggles. “You can’t be looking for yourself. You’re right here!”

“That’s not what… never mind,” his voice falters when she doesn’t seem to listen, taking hold of his hands and twirling them around the room. He can’t help the fond smile from appearing on his face. Even if she’s not entirely herself, it does look like Marinette is enjoying herself; giggling and using the whole room as their dance floor.

While dancing, Marinette wobbles and in instant he’s with her pulling her to his chest so she doesn’t drop on the floor. Her hand had only recently healed, she didn’t need a concussion on top of that. Adrien looks down at her the moment she looks up at him and it’s the moment he realizes how blue her eyes are. They’re like a combination between a bright galaxy; shiny and enthralling, and the ocean; smooth and calming. Combined with the blush on her cheeks, he has to admit that she looks… really attractive.

 _It’s just the alcohol_ , Adrien tells himself. _She’s drunk are you’re slightly tipsy. There’s nothing going on._

 He knows he’s right. Their foggy minds combined with the atmosphere of the party makes it very tempting to get closer to her in whatever way possible. But he also knows he shouldn’t try anything. It would be like he’s taking advantage of her, since he’s _obviously_ more aware of what he’s doing than she is. Besides, their roommate situation is going great so far. He does not want to ruin that by… whatever they would be doing tonight if he let himself go.

Yet the temptation remains, especially when Marinette seems to get comfortable against him, arms encircling his waist and her chin propped up on his chest so she can look up at him.

“You’re cute,” he blurts out, regretting it the moment it leaves his lips, but that same regret disappearing when she smiles.

“You’re cuter.”

 _Oh God_ , he wants to kiss her. He tells himself it’s _just the booze, it’s just the booze, Agreste, get a grip_ , but then her hands slide down to his ass, a cheeky smile on her face and he doesn’t hesitate to lower his face to hers.

The moment he wants to claim her lips, a new song starts playing on the stereo and the room – filled with way too many people – erupts in loud cheers. Almost everyone starts dancing and it breaks the spell Adrien was on, pulling away from Marinette as if she is a hot iron.

He’s not too far off on that though. He is suddenly feeling very hot and he excuses himself, heading for the nearest balcony to catch some fresh air. He didn’t notice Marinette followed him until he feels her leaning against him.

“It’s nice out here,” she says, her voice very loud, but he doesn’t comment on it. “It was getting too hot in there.”

“Tell me about it,” he mumbles.

They spend a few minutes in peaceful silence, the only sounds from the party happening inside.

“I have the biggest crush on you.”

Adrien bites his lip, trying to smother the groan wanting to come up from the bottom of his throat. “Oh.”

“Ever since you came to our school when we were, I don’t know… fourteen? Woah, has it been that long?” She ends with a giggle.

“Why?” He asks, honestly curious. It might not be fair of him to ask her this, since there is probably a reason why she has never admitted her feelings to him during all these years, but it does make him understand her behavior of the past years more. He selfishly wants to know more.

“You’re just so charming and sweet. And so, so, _so_ smart! Really, you should do something with that! Screw Gabriel Agreste and his stupid fashion. You could be a scientist with that brain of yours!”

Adrien chuckles.

“But, I guess it happened when you gave me your umbrella… I know it seems stupid. It was such a small gesture that was probably meaningless to you, but… that was the moment you captured my heart.”

Hearing her say all of this while knowing she will have forgotten tomorrow is _frustrating_ but he has to deal with the aftermath of his own selfishness. He needs some time to contemplate everything that has happened and has been said, so he will keep tonight to himself for now. He’ll tell her eventually, but only when he has figured out his own feelings first.


	7. Sweet tooth

_February_

Valentine’s Day is the best day of the year for the _Dupain-Cheng Patisserie_ , _Boulangerie_. Happy couples are very keen on buying sweets for each other. Having no Valentine, Marinette was asked by her parents if she wanted to help them out that day, since they could use the extra set of hands, and she in turn asked Adrien if he wanted to join her, too, which he said yes to.

Hence why they’re here, at the end of the day. The bakery is closed and Adrien and Marinette are sitting on the floor of the kitchen in her parents’ apartment upstairs. Tom and Sabine allowed the two to bring up some leftovers from today and they were _thoroughly_ enjoying that.

“Hm!” Adrien moans in pleasure. “I missed these so much! It’s been years since I had something from your parents.”

Marinette chuckles. “I didn’t know you had such a sweet tooth, Adrien. I thought you were more the savory kind of guy, like croissants and quiche?”

He shakes his head. “Nu-uh. I have to admit I have a sweet spot for your father’s pastries in general, but… nothing beats a good amount of tooth rotting cupcakes and candy apples!” He swallows the last piece of a red velvet cupcake and almost instantly dives for another one. Marinette holds him back.

“Calm down, _Monsieur_. We still need to have dinner.”

Adrien pouts. “Our dinner could be this.”

“Come one, Adrien. Don’t be ridiculous.”

She swats his hand away as he tries to steal another cupcake, and that’s when the war begins. She wants to push him away again and then he dives on her, throwing her on floor with him on top of her, but she’s strong and she uses all her strength to get him on his back, straddling him. This goes on for a few minutes and they don’t even try to explain to Sabine and Tom how they end up playfully fighting each other on the floor when they enter the apartment. Tom shakes his head fondly and asks if Marinette can help him with cleaning the last things of today, down in the bakery. She complies, which leaves Adrien alone with Sabine as they make dinner together.

Adrien is slicing a few pieces of cucumber for the salad while Sabine is flipping the chicken in the pan, adding a little spice to it while she’s at it.

“So, it seems like things are going well between you two, no?”

Adrien almost cuts his fingers off.

“Uhm, e-excuse me?” He coughs awkwardly and Sabine softly laughs behind her hand.

“You two have been living together for how long now? Six months? I assumed there would be a little bit of tension by now, but I guess I was wrong. You two seem to be doing well.”

Adrien picks up his knife again when his heartrate has gone down and returns to his task of slicing the vegetables. “Marinette is a very nice person to live with. So if there would be any tension, it wouldn’t be because of her, believe me.”

Sabine shakes her head. “Don’t try to fool me, young man. I know how my daughter is. She can be as hotheaded as the ovens downstairs. We had her in our house for the past 21 years, you know?”

He responds with a chuckle. “I guess she isn’t perfect. We have our quarrels, mostly about groceries or taking too long in the bathroom, but we’re fine. I couldn’t have wished for a better roommate.”

Sabine smiles and she moves past him to grab something from the cabinet. “I remember when Tom and I first moved in together. We were fighting about literally _anything_. I have to admit, I was kind of unhappy at the time. I felt like I made mistake.”

“But you’re still together,” Adrien answers.

Sabine nods. “I needed space, so I stayed with family in China for some time. I was even planning on staying there for the rest of my life, but then…” She looks at a picture of Marinette as a baby on the wall on the other side of the room with a sigh. “Then I figured out I was pregnant with Marinette. I called Tom to let him know. When I heard his voice again… you know the saying ‘You don’t know what you’ve got until it’s gone’? That’s how I felt. I returned to Paris and the rest is history.”

Adrien takes a moment to let the words sink in. “That’s both a very sad and lovely story.”

“I suppose. I regret the time I lost with Tom by being in China, but I think it was meant to be like this. I like to believe everything happens for a reason and that some things are or aren’t meant to be.”

He smiles at that. “I think that’s a great mindset. You know, maybe Marinette and I were meant to be roommates. I mean, it was really convenient that I overheard her conversation at school with other people while looking for a place myself.”

“I think you two are meant to be, yes,” Sabine says with a smirk. Adrien doesn’t miss the underlying tone of her words, but he doesn’t mention it. They return to working in relative silence until Sabine interrupts with a soft, “You have our full approval, by the way.”

Adrien raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Oh. Nothing, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love it when Marinette's parents are smug about her crush on Adrien. Btw, has anyone seen the trailer for Boulangerix/Bakerix? :)


	8. A favor only you can do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... sorry...
> 
> No, I'm not :)

_April_

It is far from an unusual night. Both Marinette and Adrien have showered and are all bundled up in their pajamas underneath a blanket on the couch. They promised that every few days they would have a movie night. Sometimes others joined in, but it was mostly just the two of them. The current rom-com that is playing isn’t that interesting so they end up chatting through most of it. Everything feels relaxed and cozy. Adrien notices Marinette has crawled a little closer to him under the blanket they’re sharing and he suddenly smells her shampoo. It’s sweet and flowery, just like her and he has to _really_ hold himself back from pressing his nose against her scalp.

This has been happening more and more lately ever since the incident on New Year’s Eve. Marinette couldn’t remember anything of her confession, and Adrien hadn’t gotten the guts yet to tell her. It was ridiculous, really, that he was making it this difficult, and for what? Marinette obviously has feelings for him and it seems like he has feelings for her too, so why not try it out and see where it goes?

Adrien stares at her while she is animatedly talking about something. He wants to listen to what she’s saying, but he’s too lost in his thoughts. In the meantime, a red mask appears around her face in his mind and he closes his eyes, letting out a grunt.

He knows this is the reason he is holding back. Because very, _very_ deep down in the darkest pit of his mind there were feelings for Ladybug. He honestly has to get over himself. It has been years since he’s spoken to her. She shouldn’t control his life like this. Especially not when there is this beautiful girl in front of him, _waiting_ for him to make a move.

“Adrien? Adrien!”

He shakes his head. How long had she been speaking?

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“It’s okay.” She brushes a strand of his hair behind his ear and she should definitely stop doing that unless she wanted him to get ideas. “You seem a bit off all night. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I… do. I just don’t know where to start.”

“Alrighty.” Marinette shifts on the couch to face him entirely, giving him her undivided attention. “Then I’ll start. What’s on your mind?”

Adrien thinks of all the things he can say, but only one word feels right enough to come out. “You.”

That catches her off guard by the looks of it. A dainty blush dust her cheeks and she scrapes her throat. “O-Oh. Okay. And what does that mean?”

Adrien feels the discomfort radiate off her and knows he has to say it now or else this awkwardness will remain for months. “Remember that New Year’s party?” Marinette nods. “Well, you got kinda drunk and told me about your feelings for me. And I… haven’t really been able to stop thinking about that ever since.”

Marinette turns as red as a beet and grabs a pillow, hiding her face behind it. “Oh kill me now.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner, I-”

“It’s not your fault, Adrien. I shouldn’t have gotten dru-”

“I was walking around with a secret you thought was still secret, and I feel _so_ shitty about it. And in the meantime, I’m freaking out because you’re my friend and I don’t want to ruin anything, but then I also think you’re really cute-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself-”

“And I really want to kiss you!”

His exclamation silences them both. Marinette slowly lowers the pillow she was holding and stares at him, her cheeks pinker than he’d ever seen them before.

“R-really?”

He doesn’t hesitate. “So badly.”

It takes a split second and then she’s on his lap, her arms around his neck and his on her waist. Their noses bush together and Adrien almost goes in for the kill but she pulls back.

“Are you certain?”

He doesn’t respond.

“Because I’m not sure if I’m ready to get hurt.”

Adrien sighs. “Hurting you is the last thing I want. Look, Marinette,” he shifts them so she’s more comfortable on his lap, “I don’t know what I’m feeling. But I do know that I really like spending time with you. I think I want to try this, but if it’s at the cost of our friendship, then…”

“Can you do me favor?”

“Anything.”

“I’m going to kiss you now. And if you don’t feel anything, you’re going to tell me and we’ll never speak of this again.”

“I… okay.”

That’s all she needs for her to lower her lips to his. _Soft_ , he thinks. Her hands tighten in his hair and his hands slide from her hips up her back. She introduces a little bit of tongue and he doesn’t have to think twice, pulling her closer to him. She gasps in between kisses and he thinks it’s the cutest thing ever.

Okay, this is definitely something he would like to do more than once.

She pulls away with a satisfied sigh and when he opens his eyes he hopes to see her smiling at him.

He does so. And she _is_ smiling at him.

“So? How are you feeling?”

But a red mask is covering part of her face.

“Adrien?”

This just wasn’t _fair_.

“I’m… I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to introduce his lingering feelings for Ladybug sooner, but it just never felt right to mention them, so I'm sorry if that felt a bit forced for this chapter. Also, notice that their first kiss is in April?? *eye brow wiggle* I'm so smort :)


	9. Birthday gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is from the vine, I'm glad people noticed. I couldn't come up with a pretty title so this was the next best option.  
> Also, I've been writing for almost 8 hours straight, so I need a break. My plan was to have finished until chapter 12 yesterday and chapter 24 today, but I guess it's kind of crazy to think I can write twelve chapters in one day. So my plan has changed to just wanting to have everything finished by the 30th. I suppose that's doable, right? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_May_

“Adrien! You shouldn’t have!”

Marinette rips the packaging off further, but it’s obvious she already knows what it is.

“It’s no big deal. I know you have been fawning over it for months.”

“But still, this is… too much! I can’t walk around in this, people will think I stole it!”

Adrien chuckles. “I don’t think you have to worry about that. You have that _Gabriel_ class. Besides, I think someone needs to have at least _one_ dress from her boss’ collection, right?”

Marinette blushes, but presses the satin _Gabriel_ dress gratefully against her chest. “Stooop.”

“I mean it. I’m proud of you and you deserve to have something nice. Not only are we going to celebrate your birthday, but we’re also celebrating your internship at _Gabriel_ next year!” Adrien takes two flutes with champagne and hands her one. “To Marinette Dupain-Cheng, twenty- _two_ year old fashion designer extraordinaire who is going to kick my father’s ass before he knows it!”

The rest of the people in the small apartment laugh and cheer with them.

In a month, Marinette and Adrien will be done with school. Marinette was lucky enough to get a place at _Gabriel_ this quick, without Adrien’s help, he assured her. He would never lie about that to her. She did it all by herself.

Adrien on the other hand, doesn’t have any plans at the moment. Encouraged by Marinette, Adrien stepped up to his father and told him his exact thoughts on his studies and his father’s company. That was not a pleasant conversation… but eventually Gabriel relented. Adrien could take the year off and figure things out, but if he hadn’t found anything that Gabriel deemed good enough by next May… he had to put his degree to good use in father’s company. Adrien accepted his terms.

Adrien smiles as he sees Marinette enjoying herself, excitedly talking about a gift she got with her mother. Things have been quite tense this past month, but he feels like everything is slowly coming together again. Like they promised to each other, the kiss never happened. However, it was easier said than done. Especially since from time to time he was very tempted to swoop her up in arms and kiss her senseless. He blames it on the yoga pants she has been favoring ever since the weather has been getting warmer.

“You’re too obvious, you know that right?” Alya says, taking a seat next to him. “You two are already living together. Now you only need to bone and then you’ll be ready to propose to each other.”

Adrien really tries to hold down the redness appearing on his cheeks, he really does, but his body has its own will.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, just tell her you’re into her. Only then you can figure out if she’s into _you_.”

“I know she’s into me, and as her best friend I’m certain you’re aware of that, too,” he speaks calmy.

Alya stutters. “W-what? How do you know that?”

“Because she told me.”

“Oh. And then?”

“We talked about it.”

“And?”

“We… kissed.”

“ _AND_?”

Adrien sighs. “Nothing. It’s not gonna work out, so things will stay as it is.”

Alya frowns. “I don’t understand. You two are into each other, you both know you’re into each other, you guys even _kissed_ ¸ by the way I’m very offended that I didn’t know that, I’m gonna have a chat with my girl in a bit, but all of that and… nothing? Why?”

Adrien doesn’t respond, since he sees no need to. What can he say? _I can’t be with the perfect girl who really wants to be with me, too, since there is another girl that is unattainable?_

“There is someone else, isn’t there?”

 _Wow,_ was he that easy to read?

“If so, then I’m gonna get mad for a second, because I don’t want my girl to be hurt because of a guy, you understand? So get your shit together and don’t string her along. She’s been pining for too long as it is.” Alya crosses her arms on her chest.

“I know,” Adrien replies, his voice far away. “I already feel crappy about it, okay? But it’s not like I can do much about it. I can’t even contact… that other girl.”

“Why not?”

“I… okay I’m gonna tell you something right now. And even though it doesn’t have to be secret anymore, I just don’t want the press on my back. Can I trust you?”

“Of course.” Alya raises an eyebrow. “Christ, why so mysterious all of the sudden?”

“Because,” he takes her by the arm and drags her to the kitchen, away from anyone who might overhear, “because I’m… Chat Noir.”

It takes Alya a second to let the words sink in. Then her eyes turn as wide as dinner plates.

“Oh.”

“Look, I know you have been rambling about Ladybug and I for years and you probably hate me now but-”

“OH!”

“Please be quiet,” he shushes her. “I don’t want to draw any attention.”

“You’re Chat Noir.”

“Yes.”

“And the other girl is-”

“Ladybug, yes. But... we have never revealed to each other and now I will never know who she is.”

“I see.”

It seems like Alya is taking the news better than he expected. She looks thoughtful and all of the sudden she smirks.

"Are you mad?"

"Mad? Me? No. I'll freak out about all of this later, but first...You should tell Marinette.”

“Wait what?”

“Tell Marinette why you can’t be with her. Tell her who you are – uhm were – and who the other lady is,” Alya says motherly.

“I can’t do that. She’ll think I’m ridiculous and then she’ll hate me forever for choosing someone I’m never going to see again over her,” he pouts.

“It’ll be fine, Adrien. Trust me.”

“How do you know?”

She puts a hand on his shoulder. “Just a gut feeling. Tell Marinette she is very _lucky_ to have me as her friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Alya knows :) I like to think that both Adrien and Marinette had to tell someone after their Miraculous' had to be returned to help them cope. Marinette told her parents and Alya, and Adrien told... someone that I'm not going to mention yet, because it will be part of the story, but I'd like you all to guess :))))))
> 
> Also, girls in yoga pants amiright *drools like homer simpson*


	10. Puns

_May_

“I’ll be with you soon, _Monsieur_ Agreste, _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng.”

The waiter takes off with their order and they clink their glasses together before taking a sip of the red wine that has been poured for them.

“I still think I don’t belong here,” Marinette says, repeating the statement she told him when he said they would be going to _L’Abeille_ for a birthday ‘friend date’.

“And I still think you’re being dramatic,” he eyes her. “You’re wearing that dress, right? Last I checked, only a very few working class people have something from _Gabriel_.”

“Adrien,” Marinette whines, “It’s so obvious I’m not upper-class. Besides, _everyone_ knows I’m Tom and Sabine’s daughter, so _everyone_ will know I don’t belong. A fancy dress doesn’t change that.”

He takes another sip of his red wine and puts the glass down, looking at her. “You’re overthinking this. No one pays attention to other people, only to themselves and how fancy they are for eating here. And you don’t have to worry about the bill; it’s a gift from me. So I don’t understand your concern. Just _relax_ and enjoy yourself.”

Marinette huffs, but it seems like she’s satisfied for now. She does sigh every few minutes, anxiously looking around, and Adrien puts a hand on her wrist.

“If you’re really uncomfortable we can always leave, you know that right? Just tell me.”

“It’s fine,” she breathes, “It’s just… you ordered my food.”

“So?”

“You totally don’t want me to look at the prices.”

“Because I know you will want to leave.”

“Because it’s too expensive! You already gave me that dress yesterday!”

“It’s not _too_ expensive.”

“I googled the wine, Adrien. 1996 _Château Lafite Rothschild 1er Cru Classé_. One bottle for € 2.095,00!”

“You… were not supposed to know that.”

“Well, I do and I don’t want to drink it anymore.”

“When did you even google that?”

“Doesn’t matter,” she pouts, “I just… it’s all too much.”

Adrien puts a hand in his hair and growls. “Why do you _refuse_ to let me treat you?”

“Because you’re _not_ my boyfriend!” She exclaims, tears in her eyes, and it silences him. They’re probably attracting some attention now, but he can’t seem to care. “We’re just friends. Friends do nice things for each other, but this… no.”

Adrien frowns. “I didn’t know that still bothered you. I thought we had come to an understanding with that.”

“We did! I just… it’s harder on me than I thought it would be. It’s killing me being this close to you every day and not…”

“I’m doing my best, Marinette. I want us to go back to where we were.”

“Then don’t bring me on dates.”

“It’s a friend date!”

“Not in a fancy restaurant like this!”

“ _Monsieur_ , _Mademoiselle_ , your entrée,” the waiter interrupts, trained to keep himself out of the customers’ business but still concerned. “Can I get you anything else? A glass of water perhaps?” He eyes Marinette with that last question, seeing how watery her eyes are. “It’s free of charge.”

Marinette nods. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

When the waiter leaves again, Adrien does what he did earlier and puts a hand on her wrist. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to argue with you.”

“Me neither,” Marinette smiles.

“And I have to admit I might had some… other intentions with tonight. Hence why it might seem a bit romantic.”

“So… this is a date-date?”

His hand slides from her wrist to her hand and he laces their fingers. “If you want it to be.”

Marinette smiles, a dainty pink blush on her cheeks. “What changed?”

Adrien uses his other hand to scratch the back of his head. “I lied to you that day. When we kissed… _wow_. I said the opposite, because…”

She inches closer to him. “Because?”

“Because there is this girl that has been on my mind for _years_ and it just wasn’t fair to you. I can’t be with you if I see another girl in front of me, no matter how hard I try to forget about her.”

Marinette releases his hand so fast he barely notices. “But now that you realize it’s not gonna happen you come back to me? So I’m second choice?”

“No! No, not at all-”

“Because if that’s the case then I’m out of here.”

“Marinette, please let me finish?” She eyes him for a second and then reluctantly nods. “I talked to Alya about this, and she told me to tell you, so… here we go.”

She waits for him, but she’s far from patient and it shows.

“I’m in love with Ladybug.”

There is no reaction from her, and he doesn’t know what that means.

“…Ladybug?”

“Yes.”

Marinette glares. “Are-are you messing with me?”

“What? No! What are you talking about?”

“You said you spoke to Alya about this, she didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

She presses two hands against her chest. “ _I’m_ Ladybug!”

“Y-you?”

“Yes!”

Adrien takes a _long_ sip of his wine and sags in his chair. It doesn’t look proper, but who cares? _Marinette is Ladybug!_

“No wonder Alya was so cool about… she knew it was you.”

“I… yes. I told Alya and my parents.”

He lets out something akin to a laugh yet a sob and takes both of her hands. “Well, then I guess the cat’s out of the bag… My Lady.”

Marinette’s eyes widen and all color drains from her face. Adrien has to admit he has never seen any person this pale before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Oops? :)


	11. FaceTime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit on the shorter side, but I didn't think it was necessary to make it any longer. I'm loving all the comments btw! They are what keep me going! :)

_June_

“Girl, you gotta pick up someday,” Alya sighs.

Marinette presses the _decline_ button once more as she sees Adrien’s name on the screen of her cellphone and puts it back in her bag. “Maybe. But someday is not today.”

“I just don’t get why you’re still worked up about this. It’s been a week.”

“He’s Chat noir, Alya!”

“I know.”

“I’m Ladybug!”

“Didn’t we have this conversation already?”

“You don’t understand!”

“Yep, definitely remember this.”

“Stop, just please stop,” Marinette whines. “Just let me have my freak out.”

“I would if it wasn’t the millionth time. Look, M.” Alya sits down on her knees in front of Marinette who is sitting in a chair. She takes both of her hands and squeezes them. “The dude is crazy for you in every way possible. He has literally given his life for you on more than one occasion. He made some mistakes, yes, but he’s trying to fix them yet you won’t let him.”

“Like I said, you don’t understand,” Marinette mumbles.

“Then make me understand. You’re my best friend, so I don’t mind having you stay here until you two have figured it out, but it’s been a week since you last visited your apartment or even talked to him. All I can see is that this wonderful guy is waiting for you and you, for some reason, are throwing him away.”

“Because this situation is all kinds of messed up!” Marinette cries out. “Chat Noir was in love with Ladybug all this time, while I was in love with Adrien. He saw only _one_ side of me in a romantic way. The only reason he gave Marinette attention recently, is because my drunk ass told him about my crush. He felt obligated to do something about it.”

“That’s not true-”

“And you should have seen his face in the restaurant, Alya! When I said I was Ladybug he looked like he won the lottery! He never looked at me like that without the mask, no matter what he says. And I know how he was around Ladybug as Chat Noir. He has never acted like that around me.”

Alya takes a moment to think. “So you’re saying that he only likes you because you’re Ladybug?”

“Yes.”

“Despite the fact he already showed interest in Marinette before he knew. But then, what you’re saying is that he still doesn’t act similarly in love with you like he did with Ladybug.”

“…Yes.”

The red-haired girl puts a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Looks like I do understand, huh?”

“Don’t get all smug about it,” Marinette sniffles.

“Oh, Marinette.” Alya gives her a tight hug. “Don’t you hear how crazy you are sounding by talking about Ladybug as a separate person? Yes, Ladybug is gone, but she’s also not. She’s right here! And I think Adrien knows that, too. And if he does not, then tell him that so you two can figure everything out. You’re only hurting yourself by ignoring him and not finding a solution.”

She wipes her nose with the back of her hand. “You don’t think he will be mad at me for not picking up or coming home?”

Alya deadpans. “He literally called not even five minutes ago. I think you’ll be fine.” She takes Marinette’s phone from her bag and rings Adrien on FaceTime. It only has to ring twice before he picks up and his face appears on the screen, relieved.

“Marinette! Oh, hey Alya.”

“Don’t you dare sound disappointed, Blondie.”

“I’m sorry, my amazing queen Alya.”

“That’s more like it,” she nods. “Want to see your bug?”

“…Yes please.”

She throws the phone Marinette’s way unannounced and Marinette struggles to catch it, but eventually manages.

“Hey,” she breathes out.

“Hey.”

They stare at each other for some time in silence, a small smile on both of their faces.

“You two are ridiculous, you know that right?”

Marinette glares at Alya and the latter only raises her hands in surrender, leaving the room to give them some privacy.

“Have you been crying?” Comes from the phone.

“A little,” she admits, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Adrien pouts. “I don’t like that. Because I’m not there to give you a hug.”

“Softie,” she teases.

“And proud of it, too.”

Marinette giggles and it seems to light up his face.

“I’ve been missing that the most this week,” he says.

“My laugh?”

He nods.

“Adrien.”

“Yes, My Lady?”

Marinette can’t help herself from blushing and smiling at that name. “I think there are some things we need to talk about.”


	12. Adrien's Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... two things. First of all, despite that we're following Marinette, there is a slight POV change to Adrien in this chapter. Sorry for that, but also who cares. 
> 
> Second of all, this started out more... intense than I expected? It's still not that bad to get this M rated but... to the sinners among us... enjoy, I guess?

_July_

She has him right where she wants him, panting underneath her on the couch. His fingers are trembling where they are digging into her hips. He traces his lips from her clavicle up her neck to her ear, biting gently and she sighs.

Their every-so-often movie nights have been turning into makeout sessions more and more often. She is _not_ complaining.

She shifts in his lap, which causes him to growl and pull her closer, capturing her lips. She feels him smile and that only presses her on further, sliding her tongue past his lips to deepen their kiss and grinding against him. The room is silent except for their huffs and giggles, but gets interrupted by the motor of his purr.

Making him purr was her new favorite thing.

“Such a cat,” Marinette teases, which earns her a bite of her bottom lip and she doesn’t even scold him. She had it coming. She knows that he hates her for joking about his sometimes-cat-like behavior, but she also knows that he secretly loves it.

“Shtup,” he mumbles. She always finds it _adorable_ when he gets dazed when they’re kissing; drunk on her lips, he becomes so pliable. One time, she told him to keep his hands behind his back and that he was not allowed to touch her no matter what. Despite that his hands were shaking afterwards, desperate to touch, he did not disobey. She had to admit it had made her feel powerful.

Adrien puts his hands on her ass and squeezes, causing Marinette to gasp. _Oh two can play that game_ , she thinks when he chuckles. Her hands move towards his belt buckle and he moans.

_Knock knock._

They both freeze at the interruption of someone knocking on the door. They stare at each other in silence, eyes lidded, and wait for the next knock. When it doesn’t come, Marinette continues to unbuckle his belt and Adrien slides his hand under her skirt.

_Knock knock knock_

“Ignore it,” Marinette breathes, covering his lips and now having moved to the button and zipper of his pants.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

“Let’s see who it is,” Adrien says reluctantly. Marinette pouts but climbs off him nonetheless. He closes his pants again and walks to the door wobbly while adjusting himself, which makes her giggle.

Adrien opens the door and frowns.

“Father?”

“Hello, Adrien.”

“What are you doing here?” He asks as he moves aside to let the older man in, then closes the door.

“I was in the neighborhood and since we haven’t spoken in a while I thought… lets come to visit.” Gabriel takes a look at both Marinette and Adrien and doesn’t overlook their disheveled state. He lets his eyes linger on his son. “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“N-no. What makes you say that?”

Gabriel smugly taps his own neck and shoulder area, then aims his attention towards Marinette. Adrien looks down at his neck and shoulders and sees he’s covered in fresh red marks and pink lips. He blushes and pulls the collar of his shirt a little higher.

“You must be Adrien’s girlfriend. _Mademoiselle_ Dupain-Cheng, is it not?” He stretches out a hand to her and she shakes it with a smile.

“Just Marinette, Sir. But yes. It’s nice to see you again.”

“So you’re the one who convinced my son to defy my company, huh?”

Marinette doesn’t hesitate to give him a challenging smile and bounces on her feet. “The very one.”

He eyes for a second with crossed arms then shakes his head with a chuckle. “You are quite the individual. I look forward to working with you in a few months.”

“Me too, Sir. Although I’m sure we won’t pass each other that much. I’m just a lowly intern after all.”

“Work hard and there might be a change in that.”

“I intend to make sure of that then.”

Adrien ping-pongs his gaze between the two people interacting and can feel the tension rising in the room. He’s not sure if he finds it amusing enough to let them continue or if he should put a stop to it. He does opt for the latter and loudly claps his hands together. “Father, uhm, do you want some tea? Coffee?”

Gabriel shakes his head. “No, thank you, son. I just wanted to see your face. And I have to get back to work soon, so I was not intending to stay long.”

“Oh. I see.”

Gabriel asks for a glass of water and they sit together in the living area for some time. It’s quite pleasant, actually, but still stiff á la Gabriel Agreste. Adrien assumes some things never change.

“Well, it was good to see you, Marinette.” They shake hands once more and then Gabriel turns to Adrien, spreading his arms. Adrien smiles and moves in for a hug, never getting tired of their relationship development over the years. “She’s a keeper, son. As strong willed as your mother,” is whispered in his ear.

Adrien smiles. “I know.”

They chat for a few more minutes at the door, but then Gabriel says he _really_ needs to leave. Adrien waves at him one more time and closes the door. He turns around and presses his back against it, seeing Marinette sitting on the couch, eyeing him with appears to be lust.

“So,” she starts, “want to continue where we left of?”

Adrien doesn’t have to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gabriel just came in and out of the apartment to cock-block Adrien for the story. Sue me.


	13. Good Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this one is super short and I'm not really proud of it, but it was necessary to kickstart the rest of the plot. This might be Adrienette April, but that doesn't mean our lovely pair won't suffer :)

_November_

Marinette sighs as the last suitcase is packed in the back of the car. She tries to hold back the sniffle wanting to leave her but she eventually just shakes her head and lets it go, feeling the first tears on her cheeks.

Two warm arms slide around her from behind and then she’s pulled with her back against his chest. He kisses her head slowly and dances them from side to side.

“What’s wrong, _buginette_?”

“You know what’s wrong.”

“I told you that you could come with me. I’m sure my father will allow you to leave for three months, and otherwise I’ll make him.” She knows he’s just trying to lighten the mood with his joke, but it’s not working. Today is a sad day and nothing can change that.

“I’m just gonna miss you,” she whispers and turns around so she can cling to his shirt and cry against his chest.

Now that Adrien was no longer going to school and had no job, he figured he should do something with his free time before deciding on what he wanted to do with his future. Inspired by Alya’s backpacking trip through Southeast Asia last year, he eventually chose to do some volunteering work in South Africa. It is a great experience and he is thrilled he will be helping people. The sad part is that he will be gone from France for three months. Marinette supports him in his decision and even encouraged him to do it, but that doesn’t make their goodbye any easier.

Adrien’s driver packs everything he will need and then stands in front of the car, indicating that it’s time to leave.

“I’m gonna miss you, too.” His hands move to the back of her thighs and then he lifts her. She squeals but it is quickly drowned out by his lips covering hers. Her hands move in his hair and she holds onto the strands desperately. Their kiss is anything but heated; it’s passionate, yes, but also full of love. It’s careful, soft and gentle. No pressure. No rush.

“Uh-hum.”

Okay a little rush.

They pull apart and Adrien sets her down carefully, much to her dismay. She wants just _one more minute_.

“Adrien, are you ready?” Nathalie asks, her voice as monotone as ever, but Marinette thinks she spots a slight smile.

“Yes, Nathalie.” Adrien grabs Marinette by the face and gives her one last, big kiss which leaves her smiling through the tears. He wipes the wetness from her cheeks and whispers, “See you in three months, my Lady. We can do it. We’ll stay in contact.”

Marinette nods. “Good luck. You’re gonna make so many people so happy there.”

They wave at each other for as long as they can when he steps inside the vehicle. Then the car leaves the end of the street, out of her sight.

Rubbing the last stray tears from her face, Marinette heads up to the apartment and plops on the couch, sulking with a pillow in her arms. She knows that she’s overreacting. She will be fine. Adrien will be fine. Three months will fly by and he will be back again.

Everything will be fine. It’s not like anything life changing will happen in these three months.


	14. The Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muhaha. Muhahaha. MUHAHAHAHA- *cough cough cough* Ah-hem. Enjoy.

_February_

“Come on, Marinette. Cheer up. You literally called with your boyfriend _yesterday_.” Alya shakes her head and takes a sip of her lemonade.

“I know! But I miss his voice already!”

“Dude, I know you two are still in the honeymoon phase and all, but I’m not sure of this clinginess is healthy.”

Rose smacks Nino’s arm at his comment. “Don’t listen to them Marinette, I think it’s lovely that you care so much about each other. It just shows how much you love him!” She leans against Juleka with a sigh, who only pats her head, used to her girlfriend’s antics.

Marinette blushes. “I just don’t think I have really showed him that the past time. There is no time difference, but he’s so busy during the day that he can only call past twelve and then I’m _so_ tired. I really want to listen to his stories, but I always fall asleep on the phone!” She cries out. A few other people in the café they are at start looking their way, but the group of friends ignore them.

Every once in a while they would have a small reunion with as many people as they could gather. It depended on the day with who and with how many they would be. Today, it consists of Marinette, Nino, Alya, Juleka, Rose and Alix, and they were celebrating Valentine’s Day together.

“He knows you love him,” Alix soothes. “You two are honestly the sappiest people I know, even worse than Marceline and Bubblegum over here. I bet you greet each other with an ‘I love you’ every day, don’t you?” She laughs at her statement, but it slowly fades as she sees Marinette pale. “What?”

“I’ve… never told him I love him before.”

The group stares at each other then back at Marinette. “What?!”

“I… Like I said, we haven’t been communicating properly ever since he left. And in the months before that… I suppose it was just never mentioned.”

“This is an outrage!” Alya exclaims, and Marinette eyes other customers apologetically while sinking in her seat to hide herself. “First thing you’ll do when he comes back in a few days is say ‘I love you’ and nothing else, you hear me?”

“Aye aye,” she whispers.

“What’s going on over here?” Says a male voice with a laugh.

Marinette feels her whole body shiver and her hairs stand up _straight_.

“Hey bro,” Juleka says, although barely audible due to her ever-famous mumbling. “I didn’t think you would come.”

“Well,” Luka shrugs, “the band and I were done sooner than we thought we’d be. I knew you guys were here so I thought I’d drop by.” He gives his sister a kiss on the cheek, then passes everyone with a hug. He hesitates when he stands in front of Marinette but gives her a hug nonetheless that lasts a little bit too long for her taste, but she supposes she shouldn’t make a big deal out of it. It has been a few years already. “You look amazing,” he breathes in her ear and she curses her cheeks for turning red. She also curses Luka for being pleased with her reaction and sitting next to her instead of the other empty seat that was _right there_.

Alya coughs as a distraction. “So, where were we? Oh right. M, how were you going to tell _Adrien_ how much you _love him_ again?”

Marinette glares at her best friend and kicks her under the table. Alya kicks her back just as roughly.

“I-I don’t know. I’ll see.”

“Oh, come on. You were just telling us how _infatuated_ you are with him.”

“That’s enough, Alya,” Marinette speaks anxiously, daring a glance towards Luka who eyes her curiously.

“I’m just saying-”

“I. Said. Stop.” Marinette looks thoroughly pissed now and Alya takes the message, nodding and continuing to slurp on the straw of her lemonade.

It was already bad enough that her ex-boyfriend had to come by unannounced so she didn’t have time to either leave or prepare herself. She didn’t need Alya rubbing in Luka’s face how _not single_ she was on top of that.

“Well,” Luka speaks, noticing the tension rising. But who doesn’t, because it is so _palpable_. “What have you all been up to?”

* * *

 

Marinette curses when she checks her watch and slows her pace when she sees she has already missed the last bus. The next one would leave in twenty minutes so she has all the time in the world now to get there.

“Marinette! Wait up!”

_Oh crap. Her day is just getting better and better, huh?_

Luka jogs to catch up and takes a few deep breaths when he’s next to her, waving. “Hi.”

“Hey,” she waves back, and they walk at a slow pace. “You’re not heading home with Juleka?”

“No,” he shakes his head. “She’s with Rose. It’s Valentine’s, so I wanted to give them a bit of privacy. Mom isn’t home, so I guess she wants to make use of that.”

Marinette nods in understanding. “Where are you headed then?”

He cringes then chuckles. “Funny you ask that. I hope I’m not intruding, but I was wondering if I… could stay with you. You have your own apartment, right?”

“…Yes,” Marinette says skeptically.

“I don’t mean any funny business!” He assures her. “I know you’re with Adrien. Alya made that… pretty clear.”

She groans. “Oh my God, that was so embarrassing.”

“She’s just looking out for you, M.”

She smiles. “I know. She’s a good friend. But I can take care of myself.”

Luka eyes her appreciatively, and instead of making her uncomfortable, it causes her stomach to feel warm. “Yeah, you can.”

“So,” she starts, trying to hide her blush. “You wanted to stay with me?”

“If you don’t mind. I thought it would be a good opportunity to catch up. I mean… we haven’t spoken in a while, which I get, but… I kinda miss just hanging out with you. You’re a great friend to have.” He ends with a dashing smile.

This time Marinette isn’t able to disguise her red cheeks. “Thank you. You’re a great a friend to have as well.” They walk in peaceful silence for some time. Their hands brush against each other from time to time and before she really registers it, they’re laced together. She supposes it’s just old habit, so she’s not gonna make a scene out of it, but she also can’t get herself to let go. They continue their stroll and at some point words leave Marinette’s mouth that she never thought she would say ever since she has gotten together with Adrien. “I missed you a lot.”

She swears she sees Luka blush and then feels his hand that is holding hers squeeze her affectionately. “I missed you, too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Homeboy should have never left Paris.


	15. Love Rivals

_March_

“Should I be worried?”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asks Adrien, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror while deciding what lipstick matches her dress the best.

“You guys have been hanging out a lot ever since I came back.”

“So? It’s because we only started talking again recently. We’re just picking our friendship back up.”

Adrien frowns. “You have been quite mysterious about what you’re up to with Luka when I ask you about it.”

Marinette turns around to face him. “Jealous much? If you really want to know, Luka is joining an open mic in a café tonight and asked me to come. I’m sure you’re free to come as well, since you obviously don’t trust me to be alone with him”

“That’s not it, Marinette.” Adrien sighs and hoists himself up on the bathroom counter. “I totally trust you.”

“Yet you think I’m cheating on you with Luka.”

“No, I was just saying that you guys have gotten a bit… chummy in a short amount of time. I’m not worried about you, but about him. I don’t really know him that well so I can’t pinpoint his feelings.”

“I get that,” she answers. “But when I tell you that you don’t have to worry, then you should take my word. And why can’t we be just friends? Alya and Nino are still friends, and pretty close ones, too.”

Adrien cringes. “Well, I don’t mean anything with it, but… they obviously hooked up a year ago, and I have the feeling that it happened multiple times afterwards.”

Marinette crosses her arms on her chest. “So, you’re saying I will eventually sleep with Luka again.”

“I literally said I don’t mean anything with it.”

“But you still felt the need to mention it.”

_Knock knock knock_

“That’s him. I’m not finished yet, can you open the door for him or I should I be concerned about if his face will match his hair?”

Adrien rolls his eyes, but leaves the bathroom to head for the front door nonetheless.

“Hey, man,” Luka greets when he enters the apartment. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Adrien answers. “Are you nervous for tonight? Marinette just told me you are joining an open mic.”

“A bit,” Luka shrugs. “But it’s not the first time I’ve performed, so I’m good. If you want you can come, you know? I can use the support.”

Adrien shakes his head. “Nah, this is your night. Maybe next time.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“No.” Adrien sighs. “It’s all right.”

Luka eyes him curiously. “I’m sensing some frustration.”

“You don’t say.”

“If you have something to tell me, then tell me. I’ll listen.”

He turns away to grab something from the kitchen, wanting to escape the conversation. “It doesn’t matter, Luka. It’s just me being stupid and paranoid.”

“About what? Me and Marinette?”

Adrien freezes mid-step then turns back. “Am I that obvious?”

“Not really,” Luka says, “But you’re not the only who has talked to me about it, so I wouldn’t be surprised, since you’re the actual boyfriend and all.”

“Who have talked to you about it then?” Adrien takes a place on the couch and Luka follows suit.

“Nino, Alya, Juleka. Hell, even my mother. Look, what I mean to say is, if you’re worried anything might happen, then I won’t see her again. I don’t want to come between you two.”

Adrien immediately shakes his head. “No. I don’t want to take that away from you guys. You’re obviously having fun, and I… trust you. I was just feeling a little self-conscious, since Marinette has been having a lot of fun with you while on the contrary, the only thing we do lately is argue. We don’t even sleep in the same bed most of the time.”

Luka puts a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that, honestly. Is there anything I can do? I can talk to her about it.”

“This is something we have to figure out on our own, I’m afraid. But thanks for the offer. It’s just… this has been going on ever since I left for South Africa. We’re in a little bit of a funk.”

Luka nods. “You’ll two will work things out, I’m sure. When we hang out, she honestly can’t shut up about you, man, I’m being honest. She’s crazy for you.”

Adrien can’t help his blush. “That… actually helps. Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“I’m ready!” Comes from the bathroom and Marinette dashes out. “How do I look?” She twirls around to show off her outfit.

“Stunning,” Adrien says and he gets up from the couch to give her kiss on the cheek. “Have fun tonight.”

Marinette smiles and gives him a kiss on the lips in return. “Are you sure you don’t want to come? It’s gonna be fun, I swear.”

Adrien hesitates, but the hopeful eyes of Marinette and an encouraging look of Luka make him sigh with a smile. “Give me ten minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tch, tch, tch. Everyone freaking out about Lukanette while there was nothing to worry about! Marinette is a faithful gal and Luka is too nice to come in between a relationship. Everything will be fine. Totally, absolutely, entirely fine...
> 
> ...Right? :D


	16. Beach Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is prompt 16 'Beach' and prompt 17 'Confession' combined, since my initial plan was to have these two chapters follow up on each other, but then they would both be very short, so that. Next chapter is still a continuation of this one though, so let me leave you hanging until tomorrow since I'm going to bed now :)

_April_

Let’s paint the scene.

They’re at a beach party on _Etretat_ beach in Normandy, about three hours away from Paris. Nino was the DJ and was allowed to invite friends, hence why ‘the gang’ has gathered here tonight. Dancing, drinking and mingling: just plain fun.

It was, until it wasn’t.

Adrien is chatting with Kim, not a care in the world, and then he sees dark hair and a pink dress run past him, the sound of sniffles and sobs following.

 _Marinette_.

He excuses himself and sets to follow her. She definitely seems upset. But how come? She was dancing with Alya, right? But it was twenty minutes ago since he last saw her so who knows what happened in that time.

He leaves the crowd since she had done so, but she’s nowhere to be found. _Odd_ , he thinks, since it is a big beach and she can’t have ran that far without him seeing her. Besides, she might be small and fast, but she is wearing a bright pink dress. She will definitely stand out in the dark of the night.

_Unless maybe she’s walking along the rock side over there, then she can hide in the shadows._

He’s determined to find her, so he doesn’t mind walking down the whole beach. He ends up at a dark cave and he thinks it is time to turn around because she probably has turned the other way, but then he hears a soft cry and he knows he’s found her.

“My Lady?”

A gasp.

“I’m coming in.” He uses the flashlight on his phone to brighten the area. There she is, sitting on a raised rock; her makeup running down her cheeks and her dress crumpled. He doesn’t say anything when he moves towards her and when he tries to sit next to her, she moves away. “Marinette?”

“Go away.”

“Why?” He tries to put an arm around her but that only makes her shy away more.

“I don’t deserve you,” she whispers. “You were right. I can’t be trusted.”

“What do you mean? Come on, Marinette, please look at me.”

She reluctantly does so. He has put his phone in his lap, light facing upwards, so the whole cave is lit up. He takes a look at her tear-stained face and cups it. It only makes her cry more.

“Hey,” he coos. “Why don’t you tell me what happened, huh?”

Adrien sees that she’s really trying. She closes her eyes and takes a few deep, heaving breaths. “I kissed Luka.”

Her voice is barely there, but he knows what she said.

He lets the words linger between them and let’s go of her. He supposes he should be mad, tell her ‘I told you so’ and everything from the same category, but all he can say is, “Okay. How?”

Marinette shrugs. “I don’t even know. We have gone to parties together with all of us before, it was never a problem. We were just chatting. Then we were talking about that fight you and I had this morning. I know it is something personal between the two of us, but I just had to let my feelings out. He is consoling me and then the next thing I know,” she presses the tips of her fingers together in a kissing motion, “it just happens.”

Adrien nods in acknowledgement of her story, but doesn’t give any other response. The silence is tense.

“I hate myself. And you have all the right to hate me, too. I mean, it was barely a touch of the lips but it still happened. Nothing can excuse my actions.” She presses her hands against her eyes and starts to cry loudly again. “And I don’t even know what I’m doing now. What do I expect to get by explaining this to you? Forgiveness, a second chance? Hell no! I don’t deserve that! I’m not trying to get your pity. I was even trying to get away from you, but you had to follow me. Why do you always have to be so-so-so damn perfect?!”

“I’m far from perfect Marinette.”

She shakes her head. “I mean it, and it has nothing to do with your looks and charm. You have been nothing but kind and supportive in everything I do ever since we moved in together.” She starts to count everything on her fingers. “You tried everything you could to help me unpack and make our apartment as lovely as it could get. You helped me with school, with dealing with Chloé, even acted all cool when I freaked out about you knowing my crush on you! You were so patient with me when I avoided you because we figured out each other’s secret identities. And when you left for South Africa… I missed you so much! When you returned… I don’t know. I guess the literal distance created distance between _us_ , too. Yet here you are, running after me while I literally just kissed another man! What does that say about you in comparison to me?”

“It says,” Adrien starts, “that you are first of all, a walking ball of anxiety, but I already knew that. Second of all, it means that you’re human. Humans make mistakes. Most humans also try to fix their mistakes.”

“What’s there to fix? I can’t take back what happened.”

“True, but you’re already trying to fix it. You stepped away from Luka, you told me what happened and you obviously regret it.”

“But does that make you any less upset? Gives you that any more reason to stay with me?”

Adrien thinks about that question for a while. Truth to be told, he is pretty upset, despite his calm demeanor towards her. He feared this was going to happen. People had _warned_ Luka multiple times. And yet it still happened. Did that mean that Marinette drifting back to Luka had been inevitable from the start?

“I mean,” Marinette continues, “I should have listened to the others. They warned me every time I said I was going to hang out with Luka by myself. Hell, the first time we saw each other again I let him stay on our couch! Obviously there is a part of me that will never be over Luka and will always choose him.”

“I think we’re never truly over anyone we loved, really,” he admits. “Especially your first love. Look at me, for instance. I couldn’t be with you no matter how much I wanted to because I wasn’t over Ladybug. I was just lucky you two were the same person.”

“But you’re my first love, Adrien!” She cries out. “And I still love you, despite how things have been lately. Tonight doesn’t make me love you any less, but it should for you! What I did was unforgiv-”

“Look, I understand you’re upset with yourself, too,” Adrien finally speaks, “but I hate to listen to you being so self-deprecating. Like I said, you made a mistake. And we’ll try to fix it together. If that eventually isn’t possible, then so be it, but for now, let’s go home. Go to bed. Sleep it off. Okay?”

Marinette wipes the tears off her face with a sniffle, then nods. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely couple can't catch a break, now can they? 
> 
> Btw, I want your opinion! Things are set in stone for this story, but I still want to hear your opinion on how 'bad' Marinette's cheating was, and how Adrien should respond to this after everything has calmed down, according to you. I want to hear how every individual would respond in these kind of situations. <3


End file.
